1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive load driving technology, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus and an LED driving method.
2. Background
The boost converter, the buck-boost converter, or the buck converter based on the pulse-width modulation mechanism is generally used as the driving circuit in the existing LED driving apparatus. No matter which one of the above is used, the designers usually need to design some protection mechanisms to safeguard the driving stability of the LED load.
For example, the protection mechanisms, such as short circuit protection mechanisms or over-voltage protection mechanisms are generally adopted. Among these mechanisms, the short circuit protection of the LED component is to limit current to avoid the current caused by a short circuit from being too large, and the over-voltage protection is to limit voltages to avoid the driving voltage of the LED load from being too large.
However, among the existing protection mechanisms, there is no protection mechanism against the current leakage phenomenon of the LED load. Specifically, the so-called current leakage phenomenon may be caused by the broken connection lines in the LED load and the resultant short to ground or caused by the insulating abnormality of the LED string and the resultant short to ground. In the existing LED driving apparatus, the LED load is not protected from being affected by the above-mentioned situations, and therefore the large current induced by the current leakage phenomenon may do harm to the LED load.